luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Market System
The Market System is one of the newest additions to the Lunia World. It allows players to register items for a small fee. The fee is dependent on how much you are selling the item for and for how many days: *1 day = 2.1% of price *3 days = 2.3% of price *5 days = 2.5% of price *7 days = 2.7% of price You can register an item for up to seven days, and if it is sold, then the money will be mailed to you. If it is not sold, then the item will be mailed back to you and the register fee will not be refunded. Likewise, when you buy an item, it will be sent to your mailbox. You will have up to 14 days to claim the money/item from your mail box. Using the Market System Buying You can access the market by pressing F6 -> F9. Alternatively, you can click on the icon in the Square Helper menu or talk to Verner who is inbetween the Weapon Shop and Bank. Upon entering the market, you will notice some menus on the left, these are categorized as the following: *All **Equipment ***Head ***Hand ***Chest ***Weapon ***Leg ***Foot ***Support ***Accessory ***Title **Fashionable ***Head ***Hand ***Chest ***Weapon ***Leg ***Foot ***Support ***Accessory ***Dye of Skills ***Dye of Stats ***Title **Pet ***Pet ***Pet Item ***Pet Accessory **Expendable Item ***Potion ***Reagent ***Alchemy ***Key ***Rebirth ***Skill ***Stage ***Transformation ***Others **Fortification ***Materials for Fortifying ***Catalyst ***Identification Stone ***Restoration Stone **Sealed Box **Quest **Fishing **Others To start shopping, first click on the category that you which to buy from, then click on the "Search" button on the top right of the menu. This will show you all available items in the market. From here, you can sort by Name, Lv, Selling Period, or Price. Clicking on the "View usable items" will only show items that your character is able to use. image:Msbuying.jpg Another method of searching the market is to use the search box. Simply type in the name of the item you want and click "Search". Make sure that you have the "All" category highlighted or the item you are searching for may not show up. You can also search items usable by only a certain character by using the drop down menu above the category list. This will make it where if you search for "foriel" then only Foriel items for your desired character will show up. Selling In order to sell items through the Market System you must first register them. Click on the tab that says "Register" and then the menu along with your inventory will show up. Drag the item you wish to sell onto the slot above the price and then select the price you wish to sell it for along with the number of days you wish for it to remain in the market. You will notice that the average price will come up for the item you are selling, this automatically takes into account the quantity that you put into the slot, for example, if you are selling 50 Dimly Shining Stones and they are priced at 1g each/average, then the suggested price will come up as 50g, of course you can you go higher or lower than this if you please. image:Msselling.jpg Once your item is in the market, it will remain there for the amount of days that you have selected until it is either sold or the time expires. You can register up to 10 items at once. Price Guide One of the best things about the Market System is its ability to show the average price of any item that has been sold through it. Simply click on any item and it will show you the average price for that item. The average price will take into account the total amount of items (see above). The color of the text will be dependent on the realiablity of the average price: *Traded 0-9 times = Unrealiable (orange text) *Traded 10-99 times = Realible (yellow text) *Traded 100+ times = Very Realible (green text) image:Msaverageprice.jpg Because of this new system, you will no longer have to guess how much an item is worth or ask for a price check (unless the average price is unlisted or unrealible) and it is also very handy for clearing out unwanted items from your inventory and bank.